Storage or file cabinets typically include a frame and sliding drawers configured to contain and store materials (such as file folders, documents, office supplies, etc.) that can be extended from or retracted into the frame. Storage cabinets also typically include a locking system in order to secure such materials during storage. The locking system prevents the drawers from being "opened", i.e., wholly or partially extended from the frame of the storage cabinet.
Typical locking systems for storage cabinets include a lock mechanism (e.g. with a key-actuated tumbler) that actuates a relatively complex arrangement of links, bars, pivots, etc. and coacting locking elements serving to provide a "mechanical" lock for the drawers. Such known arrangements typically must translate, through a series of multiple points of sliding contact and transitions between rotational and translational movement, a rotational input provided at the lock mechanism into a linear locking action at the coacting locking elements. Typically, such known arrangements require lubrication for quiet and efficient operation, and may be relatively difficult to assemble and service (due to complexity).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a locking system for a storage cabinet having a relatively easy to install arrangement and a minimal number of changes in direction between the input and the locking action. It would also be advantageous to have a locking system with a minimal number of parts that was relatively inexpensive to manufacture and service. It would further be advantageous to have a locking system that was relatively efficient with a consistent motion (i.e. travel) and low input torque requirement. It would further be advantageous to have a locking system that provided greater reliability and operated relatively quietly without requiring lubrication. It would further be advantageous to have a locking system that readily can accommodate storage cabinets of various widths, sizes and configurations.